Don't Say You Love Me
by Regal Arrow Shipper
Summary: David and Regina have been together since a few years before the curse broke. Snow, Emma, and Hook find out in Neverland, and when they get home, David goes back to Snow. Robin, being Regina's best friend and being in love with her, is furious with her...as is the rest of the town and Henry. How will Regina get through this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so I started shipping EvilCharming a while ago, but then I started shipping OutlawQueen as well. So now I've got one foot on the EvilCharming ship and one foot on the OutlawQueen ship...so yeah.**

**Summary: David and Regina have been together since a few years before the curse broke. Snow, Emma, and Hook find out in Neverland, and when they get home, David goes back to Snow. Robin, being Regina's best friend and being in love with her, is furious with her...as is the rest of the town and Henry. How will Regina get through this?**

**Notes: David was never in a coma during the curse. Robin and Roland were brought over with Regina's curse like everyone else. Pan and Henry never switch bodies. They don't get sent back to the Enchanted Forest. There is no Zelena. (Sorry, but this stuff is needed for me to write the story. I don't want Regina having to deal with all that while dealing with the David thing too.)**

They had finally rescued Henry. She had finally gotten him back after so long of him hating her...now he hated her again. Standing at the very edge of the boat, far away from the others, Regina looked out at the night sky as they soared through the air. A tear escaped her eye and slipped down her cheek. The queen quickly wiped it away. She should've known none of this would work out in her favor.

*Neverland; 2 hours earlier*

Regina was leaning against a tree, away from the camp. Her eyes were closed, but she heard someone come out of the bushes.

"I am _not_ in the mood to talk right now Snow." she said, assuming the princess was the one to follow her.

"Would you be willing to talk to me?" The queen's head snapped up and her eyes opened at the sound of David's voice.

"Not really." she finally answered. He came to stand in front of her, trapping her against the tree.

"What's the matter Regina?" he asked, hoping to get an honest answer out of her. The woman in question sighed.

"I'm just...worried about Henry. I would never admit it to anyone else, but...I'm scared we may be too late." she whispered, turning her head away. David put a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Listen to me. We are _not_ too late. We're going to get him back, understand?" he said seriously. Regina nodded, looking into his blue eyes. Despite his better judgement, as his wife and daughter were only a few feet away hidden by only bushes and trees, he leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes slid closed, and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as put his arms around her waist.

"Oh my God!" The two quickly broke apart and turned to see Emma, Snow, and Hook staring at them, horrified. Snow's eyes were filled with tears, Emma was glaring at them, and Hook just shook his head. David backed away from Regina.

"Um...uh..." he stammered.

"How long?" Snow whispered. It was a vague question, but everyone knew what she wanted to know.

"It started three years before the curse broke and continued after that." Regina was the one to answer. Snow didn't say anything more, she just walked away.

"I knew you'd never change." Emma spat at Regina before following her mother. Hook of course followed her. Only giving her one more glance, David followed them, leaving Regina alone once again.

*Present*

'_Would it be so bad if I jumped? If I just jumped. No one would miss me..._' Regina turned to face everyone else as she leaned against the very end of the ship. She knew Snow and David had talked, but she hadn't expected Snow to forgive him so fast. She stood by and watched as David laid an arm across Snow's shoulders, earning glares from Emma and Henry, as they sat talking to the blonde and the young boy.

The queen finally got the courage to walk past them all to get to the lower deck and into one of the cabins. She picked up a mirror she had brought and waved her hand over it. For the first time in the last few hours, Regina smiled upon seeing Robin's face in the mirror.

"Regina? Is everything alright?" the thief asked in concern.

"Not really. But...I really don't want to talk about it right now. I just needed to see you once before we get home." she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She and David have been together for years." Regina looked up quickly and saw Snow, Emma, and...David in the doorway. She looked back down at the mirror and saw Robin's blank stare.

"Robin?" she whispered, scared to the core right now. The mirror went blank, and Regina knew that her best friend had hung up on her.

"You deserve everything you're gonna get when the town finds out about this." Emma seethed. Regina stood up angrily, throwing the mirror at the wall beside the door, startling the three.

"Because of course, this my fault and mine alone! Obviously, David was innocent in all of this!" she yelled, not caring if anyone on the upper deck heard her. Emma pursed her lips.

"You had to of done something to him. He would never cheat on me willingly." Snow said matter of factly.

"Of course! Because I'm the evil queen, and that'll never change! All I'll ever be is cruel, heartless, and evil!" Regina's voice rose even more.

"Exactly." Emma smirked, despite the situation.

"I HAVE TRIED SO HARD WITH YOU PEOPLE! I'VE DONE EVERYTHING I CAN TO BE GOOD FOR HENRY, BUT NO ONE WILL GIVE ME A CHANCE! THERE'S JUST NO POSSIBILITY THAT HE DECIDED TO BE WITH ME ON HIS OWN!" the queen screamed. She finally broke. Tears streamed down her face as she teleported away in a cloud of purple smoke, just as Henry and Tinkerbell came running into the room.

"Where did my mom go?" Henry asked. He was mad...but he couldn't deny that he still loved her. David sighed.

"I don't know buddy." he told his grandson.

Regina appeared, surprisingly, in her mansion. She leaned against the nearest wall and slid down it slowly as the tears continued to slide down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do now. If she went to see Robin, he'd most likely turn her away. Or yell at her. Or yell at her, _then_ turn her away. The others would be back soon. Emma and Snow would tell the whole town, and then her door would be busted down.

Not able to hold it in anymore, the queen broke down. She screamed. She broke everything that could be broken, by hand and with magic. She even set fire to her own backyard...after putting a protection spell on her precious apple tree of course. She made sure that the flames wouldn't go anywhere else, and teleported herself into the protection bubble around the apple tree. The brunette leaned against the tree and slid down it as she had the wall.

Things had gotten out of hand. She should've stopped the relationship as soon as he had come to her after the curse had broken...but she didn't. She let it continue, and that was her own fault. Now that Henry and Robin knew, she had quite possibly just lost the only people she cared about.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter before I posted it, that I got the idea for the mirror thing between Regina and Robin from the story You are not alone by Metope.**

Regina woke up the next morning underneath her apple tree. She put out the flames and fixed her yard before taking off the protection bubble and slowly making her way into the house. With a wave of her hand, the house was fixed. She then made her way upstairs to get dressed.

*Back In Town*

The passengers of Hook's ship had finally gotten back and had been greeted by the townspeople. After the crowd's cheers had died down, Snow and Emma stood on boxes, prepared to alert the town of what they had learned.

"Wait!" David called before the women could say a word. His wife and daughter gave him confused looks, but stepped down to talk to him nonetheless.

"I think they should hear it from me. If they're going to find out, then they deserve the whole story. And I know it's not what you want to hear, but...Regina deserves for them to know the whole story." he told them.

"Regina deserves for the townspeople to bust down her front door and kill her." Emma muttered so Henry wouldn't hear. David sighed before stepping up on the box himself.

"Everyone! Everyone, please listen up. There's something I have to tell you, and you're going to be upset." he called. Henry walked over to Emma and Snow, knowing what his grandfather was about to tell the crowd.

"I have to tell you that I've been seeing someone for the past four years." David said.

"What?" Ruby screamed.

"Who is it?" Belle asked. David sighed.

"It's Regina. I've been seeing Regina." he revealed. The crowd gasped, then erupted into yelling. David heard a variety of different screams and shouts.

"She's a homewrecker!"

"I knew she'd never change!"

"Kill the queen!"

"Wait a minute! Wait!" David yelled. The crowd went silent and stared at him.

"It's not her fault." he sighed. Snow's, Emma's, and Henry's heads snapped over to look at him as well.

"I went to her. During the curse and after. And I promise that she didn't do anything to me. She even tried to end the relationship after the curse, but I...convinced her to continue it." he told them, looking down.

"Why would you do that?" Ruby asked. David got a strange look in his eyes...well, it was strange for everyone else. Regina would've recognized it.

"I lo-well, I thought I loved her. But I know now. I don't love anyone but Snow." he said, though it didn't go unnoticed by a few that the words seemed forced...but they went along with it anyway.

It had been a week since that day. No one had seen Regina since she teleported away from the ship. Henry was becoming worried. David was too, but he would never show it to his wife or daughter. Robin, who had also been extremely worried, had voluteered to go and check on her. That's how the thief found himself at the queen's door.

*Inside the mansion*

Regina sat on her bathroom floor, her face tear stained and her eyes red. She heard the knocking on her front door, and she heard Robin calling her name and demanding for her to open up, but she just didn't have the energy to make herself look presentable, or to open the door, or to even get up. The sound of her front door being kicked in could be heard, but the queen couldn't care less right now.

"Regina?" Robin appeared in the doorway of the bathroom before rushing to her side.

"Regina, what happened?" he asked softly. Her only response was to hold out a handful of the same object. Robin looked down and recognized the objects as pregnancy tests. All of them were positive. He looked down at her.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I even did a spell. Hoping they were all wrong." the disheveled brunette said, her voice coming out hoarse. Robin took her hand and entwined their fingers as he sat beside her.

"I'm sorry Regina. I know this is hard for you." he said quietly. She nodded a little.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now. Surely the town knows and wants to kill me by now. What are they going to do when they find out I'm pregnant?" she whispered. Robin gently pulled her to sit in his lap. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, as she hadn't slept since she found out three days before.

"Look, no matter what happens. I'll be here for you. You'll never have to go through any of this alone." he told her, gently kissing her forehead. And that's how they stayed for the rest of the day and night.

Hope I did okay on that. How did everyone like the little fluffy Outlaw Queen moment? Good or no? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed! Please continue! And to the guest who wants to know if this is going to be Outlaw Queen or Evil Charming, I don't know yet. I'm going to let all you readers decide. I ship both, but I wanna know what the viewers want. So, it's up to everybody that's reading whether this becomes Outlaw Queen or Evil Charming.**

It had been two days since Robin had come by and cheered her up, and Regina had decided to go back to the office. She no longer cared what the townspeople thought. All she cared about was Henry, Robin, Roland, and her child. She was up to her neck in paperwork and figured that she should be productive and get it done instead of moping around her house.

She hadn't seen Henry since the ship. He hadn't come to see her, and she hadn't tried to go see him. Snow, Emma, and probably David too, would've bit her head off if she had. So she'd spent the last two days with Robin and Roland. Robin had arranged for Ruby to drop Roland off at her house, and they'd watched movies and baked and played games. It had really helped her. But she had finally made them go home.

Despite everything, she was still mayor, and she still had to fulfill her duties. She couldn't just abandon them because she was upset. So, that's how the mayor found herself in town hall doing the most boring paperwork she'd ever done. She let out a frustrated groan before throwing her pen down. She closed her eyes, leaned back in the chair, and ran a hand through her hair.

Her hand subconciously moved down to her stomach, rubbing small circles.

"Hello there." she said softly. Despite her world crumbling around her, Regina smiled.

"I love you so much." she then stated.

"Who're you talking to?" The mayor's head snapped up and saw the Charming family and Henry in the doorway. That was one of the many, many moments that she was grateful and overjoyed that she kept Henry's picture on her desk. She picked it up and held it out to them.

"Henry. Who else would I be talking to?" she asked, hiding behind the smart aleck, defensive mayor act. Against her better judgement, she caught David's eye and saw that he knew she was lying. Ever since their relationship had started, he had started to be able to tell when she was lying...he could see through all of her masks and get past all of her walls.

"Regina, don't forget about my-" Emma was cut off by the brunette mayor.

"You don't have a superpower that allows you to know when people are lying!" she snapped. The blonde clenched her teeth to keep from yelling at the other woman.

"Yes I do. I know when people are lying, and you are 99% of the time." she said. Regina stood up from her desk, anger swirling in her brown eyes.

"STOP! Stop fighting!" Henry yelled, making Regina stop and look at him. She then looked at David, rather then Snow or Emma.

"What do you want?" she asked in a rather soft tone that didn't go unnoticed by Emma, Snow, or Henry. David looked at the others.

"Guys, could you give us a minute?" he asked. At the three simultaneous glares thrown his way, he gave them a pleading look. The three of them left, but not without throwing another glare each at the pair. Once they were gone, David stepped closer to the mayor. She backed up in response, but he stepped closer until she backed straight into her desk.

"David." she whispered, tears already filling her eyes. He rubbed her arm.

"I'm sorry Regina. I never meant to hurt you. And I told them that it wasn't your fault." he said softly. Regina shook her head.

"Is that all you came here for? To tell me that?" she asked. David sighed.

"The town...they want you locked up again." he told her. That's when he saw that look in her eyes. That look that she got every time she tried to put her walls up and her mask on. He took hold of her wrists, pulling her closer.

"Don't you dare." he whispered. Regina bit her lip.

_Should've know _that_ wasn't going to work..._ she thought. It was no use trying to put up her walls or put her mask on.

"Why not? If they want their queen, I have to have the walls. I have to have the mask. Why can't you just let me have them?" she asked. The prince moved his hands to her hips, and she put hers on his arms.

"Because I fell in love with the woman behind the mask and over the walls." he whispered, his lips dangerously close to hers. A million alarms were going off in her head, but she couldn't help but ignore them.

"You really love me?" she whispered back.

"Does this answer your question?" he asked in return before pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
